marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hulk
Directed by Ben Affleck. The Hulk, May 1 2018 This Hulk movie is a reboot and a part of Roemello`s marvel Cinamatic Universe Cast Adrien Brody as Bruce Banner/ The Hulk- A scientist who got caught in too much radiation turning him into a big green beast Rebecha Hall as Betty Ross- Bruce Banner`s ex Girlfriend Fred Tatiscore as the voice of Hulk Mel Gibson as General Thunderbolt Ross-Betty`s father and the Hulk`s human enemy Wes Bently as Tony Stark cameo- Chase Crawford as Leonard Samson- Bruce`s old friend. Jon Hamm as Samuel Sterns/The Leader- Betty`s current Boyfriend Plot Clips of Bruce`s childhood memories are shown playing and it is quickly turned off by Bruce. Bruce calls his ex-girlfriend Betty Ross and tells her that even though they can`t be together they could be friends. Betty excepts and told him we can have a friend-only date. Bruce hangs up and pets his dog. It shifts to Samuel Sterns lab where he is learning about gamma rays and how it infects certain people. Bruce comes in and tells Samuel 4 years ago he dealt with gamma radiation. Samuel leaves it on for too long and it is about to explode,and Bruce trips on Samuel`s foot. Betty comes and sees Gamma rays building up and Bruce tells her to go now! Betty trys to get him out but it explodes and Bruce is presumed dead.Samuel begins drinking and remembers that he pushed Bruce purposly. Bruce wakes up and he sees police cars everywhere. Bruce`s eyes turn green and he turns into a big green monster. The Hulk destroys everything in the room and the police break in and start shooting. Hulk picks up pieces of the wall and throws it at them killing them. The Hulk punches the wall and leaps in the air. Shift to General Thunderbolt Ross he is informed about the green monster and said he killed police officers and tells his soldiers that he needs the Hulk`s head on the table and he knows how to do it. Bruce wakes up in the forrest without clothes and is walking until he sees a house. Bruce desperate goes and knocks on the door and an old man opens the door and asks him why he is naked. The old man gives Bruce some clothes and fixes him some soup, while Bruce is thinking about where he woke up and what happened. Leonard is then shown trying to recreate the gamma radiation and Betty calls Leonard to find Bruce. Leonard then takes a modified version of the gamma radiation and begins to scream. Shifting back to Bruce eating soup and starts to think about Betty.Bruce then says thank you and leaves the old man`s house and calls Betty to tell her that he is alive. Betty begins to cry and Bruce tells her that they can`t be together anymore. Shift to Leonard waking up at his house and looks in the mirror and finds that his head is big and has green skin. Bruce is then shown walking across the woods and gets attacked by the millitary and gets knocked out. Bruce wakes up tied to a chair and sees General Thunder Bolt Ross. Ross tells him that he has done research on him. Bruce looks at him and the Leader arrives and uses his powers to make everyone back up from Bruce. The Leader whispers to Bruce that it is Leonard. The Leader then uses his powers and throws Betty on the floor. Bruce begins yelling and changes into the Hulk. Hulk breaks free and starts attacking Leonard. The Leader runs and Hulk follows him. Hulk finds him and continues to fight him. The millitary come behind and launch one of their new missles and starts to fire it at Hulk. Hulk punches it and it explodes. Hulk jumps in the air and punches The Leader so hard he goes uncouncious. Hulk pounds his chest and turns his head and turns normal. Bruce and Betty talk to each other before Thunderbolt puts him in a truck. The End Post Credits Scene Thunder Bolt is drinking wine when out of nowhere Tony Stark comes in and tells him to inform Banner about a team. Thunderbolt asks what is it called and Tony tells him The Avengers. Category:The Hulk Franchise Category:Bat 24,s Marvel Cinamatic Universe films